Ulaka
The Imperial world Ulaka is a hive world located in the Izimu Sector is Ultima Segmentum. Ulaka was a former feral world, rediscovered by the Imperium of Man in M37. Despite it's feral state before contact with the Imperium, it's kept huge stores of weapons and technology left behind from the Dark Age of Technology to wage wars across the planet. Today, the people of Ulaka are violent, ultra-agressive cannibals. They are also known for their prolific production and usage of high-grade bionics, as well as their production of weapons so rare elsewhere in the Imperium, that they are more valuable than the people using them. The harsh laws and culture of Ulaka insure that only those who have legitimate business on the planet are the only visitors to Ulaka. History 'Colonization' Geograpy 'Landscape' Ulaka is a barren, gray rock, covered with massive mountains, and deep, green oceans. Thunderstorms endless wrack the planet, showering the several mega-cities with toxic chemical rain, which would kill outsiders who are exposed to the rain for too long. The grey clouds that surround Ulaka blot out the sun, giving inhabitants nothing but a dark, grey landscape to look at. The cities of Ulaka are connected to one another by pipe-like super-highways capable of housing several millions of people. These highways are flanked by other pilelines which transfer goods, minerals, fresh water, waste, and fuel from one city to the others. From orbit, observers can see great, grey bloches (the cities), connected together by long thin lines (road networks), which criss-cross the world of Ulaka. Demograpics 'Abhumans' 'Psykers' Military Culture 'Society' The people of Ulaka are a canniblistic race of cybernetic abhumans, who have built their culture around hate and mistrust of outsiders. As for their canniblistic hungury, it come from the days of regression during the Age of Strife, when the only food on the planet were fellow humans. After some time, the Ulaka became immune to the effects of rotten flesh, and a number of misfortunes lead to the Ulaka evolving into an abhuman race. Because their diet consisted of sentient beings for well over 15,000 years, the Ulaka phsically cannot stomach fruits and vegetables, and cooked meat taste bland to them. Only raw meat will suffice. The Ulaka are capable of sensing fear and pain in others, and smell the phermones in humans, a traits they picked up, which allowed their to hunt human beings for food. The only reason the Inquisition hasn't destroyed them is because they were close enough to pure humans to still serve the Emperor. However, the Inquisition has kept a close eye on the Ulaka people. The Ulaka are profilic users of bionics. During the Dark Age of Technology, the world of Ulaka was reknown for they masterly crafted bionics, the creation of which they saw as an art. Every level of Ulaka society, from the rich to the poor, to the young and the old, has use form of bionics. It is not uncommon for middle-class Ulaka to have a low-grade suit of power armor, or a wealthy Ulaka to have a completely cybernetic body. Unlike the messy cords and exposed wires the Adeptus Mechanicus is known for, the Ulaka find such things disguting, and put in years of work into intricately detailed bionics, armor, and weaponry. Of all of their bionics, the Ulaka are best known for their cybernetic eyes. They replaced their old eyes with sapphire gems, with unnoticeable circutry underneath. The Ulaka managed to hold on to their ancient Dark Age culture, in which they see technology as an art within itself. Category:Planets Category:Places Category:Copyright